


Word and Secrets

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Confusing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language, M/M, Pancakes, Secrets, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 27





	Word and Secrets

The radio was broadcasting an old 80's hit.  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Ash slowly sipped his coffee and read the newspaper. From time to time, he glanced at Eiji: that morning he had insisted on making breakfast; Ash secretly hoped it wasn't those hideous (healthy cooking) dishes Eiji had served him the last three times.  
"Ash, where's the syrup?"  
"Top right, but you never remember where it is?" Ash said with a note of amused sarcasm.  
"No"  
"You've been living here for months"  
"Actually, the fault is yours because you constantly move things"  
"That's not true! You're ..."  
Ash's protest died in the bud, when a good scent spread through the kitchen and his stomach began to grumble loudly.  
"Breakfast is ready, tiger," Eiji said with an amused smile.  
"Thanks"  
"I hope they are good"  
"At the most we will end up in the emergency room, poisoned"  
Eiji pulled the plate away, giving him a dirty look. "Well, then it means you'll be left without"  
"I was joking!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Taste them and tell me how they are, at least"  
The pancakes looked delicious all in all, aside from the slightly scorched edges: Mrs. Cole's patient teaching had (all things considered) paid off.  
Ash tore off a piece with his fork, then tasted it under Eiji's expectant gaze.  
"They're really good," Ash said with a smile.  
"Really?"  
"Yup"  
A smile filled Eiji's face.  
"Who taught you the recipe?"  
"Mrs. Coleman"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" .... and you have no idea how much patience it took.  
Eiji chewed a piece of pancake thoughtfully. "He said he wants to give me cooking lessons"  
"Not bad, as an idea"  
"Yeah. Shari will be there too, the girl from the third floor, the one who recently moved," Eiji explained with a shrug.  
Shari has a crush on you, dear Eiji, and she wants to hang on to you as soon as she gets the chance, Ash thought with some annoyance.  
"Why do not you come too?" Eiji said.  
"I?"  
"If you're not busy, of course. Anyway, Shorter will be there too: he said he wants me to add some recipes to his restaurant."  
"I'd like to see you cook just for me"  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing"  
"Speak in English, I don't understand what you're saying," Eiji snorted.  
Ash smiled.  
"What language is that?"  
"French, that asshole Dino taught me," Ash replied, squinting, chasing away the unpleasant memories.  
"Tell me something," Eiji said.  
"I wish you would stay here with me," Ash said in a low, vibrant tone.  
"What ... What does that mean?" Eiji asked fascinated by hearing Ash speak French with his American accent. It was strange, but pleasant.  
"Er ... I went on vacation"  
"Really?" Eiji inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
"So what did you say?"  
"Nothing that interests you," Ash said with a mysterious smile. He stuck in a piece of pancake and took a bite out.  
"Baka"  
"Huh?"  
"B-a-k-a" Eiji chanted, as if the other was late.  
Ash made a face. "I feel like an insult"  
"It means stupid or dumb"  
"Thank you very much!" cried the lynx in an offended tone.  
Eiji shrugged. Why didn't she want to tell him what she was saying? Most likely some bad joke; Ash could be very mischievous, he had shown it on several occasions!  
"And you are always the same"  
"We feel"  
"Why don't you want to tell me what you said?" Eiji said, standing up and planting his eyes in Ash's, a few inches from his face.  
"Well ... I just said I really like your cooking, and I love your, uh, pancakes, Oni-chan," Ash replied, swallowing hard.  
Eiji gave a big smile, then leaned over and touched Ash's cheeks with his lips.  
"And this?" muttered the lynx, touching her cheek.  
"This is because I am pleased, you are kind," Eiji said with an embarrassed smile.  
"So do you kiss everyone who compliments you in the kitchen?"  
The other boy gave an embarrassed smile. "Maybe, but only the nice ones"  
"Ah ..."  
"If you want, you can do it again," Ash said with a smile.  
Eiji blushed a little. "Another time".  
Ash smiled and gave Eiji a playful pinch on Eiji's nose, which soon became a pat on the face. And his expression suddenly turned serious.  
"I really think I fell in love with you, Eiji"  
Eiji blinked, puzzled. Feel your stomach knot. "What ... What ...?"  
Ash smiled, perhaps a little sad. "A little secret, Oni-chan"


End file.
